Herencia de valor
by Meliina
Summary: Al fin, todo ha terminado...- dijo el joven caballero de pegaso antes de caer completamente agotado.


La última batalla fue ardua, después de todo se enfrentaban a un ser divino cuya fuerza aplastaba la de ellos. Pero aun así conociendo esa diferencia abismal, persistieron y vencieron a cuanto enemigo se les atravesara en el camino. La verdadera fuerza nacía de la propia voluntad de vencer que los impulsaba a seguir, de la casi desesperada necesidad de proteger a la auténtica diosa que a su vez también los protegía.

-Al fin todo ha terminado- dijo incredulo el joven koga mirando a sus amigos, Seiya estaba ahí junto a saori y se alegro de verlo, antes de desplomarse agotado y herido. No lo dejaron caer.

-Lo hiciste koga, siempre supe que podrías- Dijo sosteniéndolo cuidadosamente, la joven de águila. Los demas se limitaron a observar.

-Yuna... - dijo tratando de enderezar su cuerpo, pero fué inútil.- ¿estás herida?- preguntó preocupado sintiendose autor de esas heridas.

-Estaré bien... no es el momento de preocuparte por mí, necesitas descansar todos están a salvo gracias a ti Koga, has hecho un gran trabajo- dijo sonriendole. El cielo comenzaba a despejarse y todos respiraban con alivio. Atena había sido liberada y la paz reinaba el mundo nuevamente.

- No podría haberlo hecho solo- dijo al fin, apretando su mano, Yuna volvió a sonreír y no contuvo sus ganas de abrazarlo. Koga había sobrepasado sus propios limites al enfrentarse al dios de la oscuridad y todos eran testigos de eso.

Los caballeros habían vencido la oscuridad que amenazaba la tierra y la vida de Saori a quien Koga siempre sintió como una madre, Seiya había tomado parte en la lucha junto a los jovenes caballeros en la que Koga logro vencer.

El caballero de sagitario se vio a si mismo por un momento en los ojos de koga, y recordó todas las batallas en las que participó para salvar a saori, todas las veces que volvió a levantarse a pesar de las heridas, el miedo y las circunstancias desfavorables, todo lo que lo impulsaba a seguir y sonrió con algo de melancolía, ese era el niño que saori quiso criar y proteger el niño que el también vio crecer y hacerse hombre, miró a la diosa que también sonreía.

- Mis caballeros- Hablo la diosa- han peleado valientemente por la salvación de este mundo, tienen toda mi gratitud y admiración. Sepan que esto será muy bien recompensado.- Concluyó.

A los ojos de saori todo volvía a repetirse, los caballeros dorados quienes le juraron lealtad allí estaban cargando con los fatigados cuerpos de los jóvenes guerreros, y koga quien había resultado vencedor estaba en los brazos de yuna, así como alguna vez Seiya estuvo en los suyos. Sonrió con nostalgia y felicidad miró a seiya que tenía la misma mirada y no pudo evitar tomar su mano a lo que el respondió de la misma manera. Ambos observaron la escena reparando en la joven de águila.

- Es una joven muy fuerte y de buen corazón debiste verla en la batalla, mal herida dispuesta a morir para recuperar la luz de koga, tiene tanta determinación - dijo con admiración, la diosa asintió y sin dejar de observarla le dijo.

- Me recuerda a ti cuando tenías su edad, esa mirada, esa determinación, esas ganas de defender con la vida las causas mas nobles...

-Esa fuerza que solo tienes cuando hay alguien a quien quieres proteger... - concluyó Seiya- Koga está en buenas manos, lo has criado bien saori.

- Son guerreros dignos de admiración realmente lo han dado todo en esta batalla. Tienen un merecido descanso. Es hora de ir a casa- Finalizó

Todos fueron guiados por la diosa a la isla donde Koga había crecido para descansar y recuperarse de las heridas adecuadamente, todo estaba listo para cuando llegaran y allí los aguardaban nada más ni nada menos que los compañeros de Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, ikki y para sorpresa de Ryuho su padre Shiryu completamente sano, de pié había recuperado todos sus sentidos. Al llegar ninguno articuló palabra se habían quedado absortos observando a los hombres que estaban en frente, shun fue el primero en romper el silencio para recibirlos adecuadamente.

- Bienvenidos, es bueno verlos han hecho un gran trabajo gracias a ustedes podemos volver a vestir nuestras armaduras.- les sonrio con ternura, a su lado Ikki los recibió con la misma sonrisa, poco común en el y los felicitó por el triunfo de la batalla.

- Shun tratará sus heridas mientras estén aqui- habló el caballero de Fenix y los jóvenes asintieron, Shiryu miró a su hijo que no salía de su asombro.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti Ryuho, has hecho un gran trabajo- le habló al joven dragón que no hizo más que abrazarlo con fuerza, había escuchado la voz de su padre por primera vez.

- Nos encontramos de nuevo pegaso- Dijo Hyoga y Koga lo miró interrogante unos instantes hasta que lo recordó, es estaba en aquella cueva en la que yuna lo obligo a entrar.

- Tu eres aquel...- pero fue interrumpido

- Fui un poco duro contigo en ese entonces pero sirvió para hacerte entrar en razón no?- Le dijo sonriendole y mirándo de manera cómplice a Yuna. Koga se limitó a asentir.

Shun trató las heridas de los jovenes guerreros con la ayuda de Saori, Yuna era una de las más asistidas tenía dos costillas rotas y un fuerte golpe en su pierna derecha, sin contar con los múltiples cortes y golpes.

- Fue muy noble lo que hiciste por Koga, aunque fue muy arriesgado sabes?- Dijo Shun mientras trataba la herida de su pierna, Yuna se sorprendió un poco.

- ¿Cómo es que..?- pero Shun no le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar.

- Seiya me lo contó todo, eras la última que quedaba en pie y peleaste valientemente, te levantaste una y otra vez y finalmente lograste despertar a Koga- dijo resumiendo toda la historia.

- Supongo que no pensé en nada en ese momento, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer que era traer a koga de vuelta.- dijo sonriendo Shun la miró y como adivinando sus pensamientos también sonrió.

- Ya está, recuerda que no debes moverte demasiado ¿Está bien?-

- Está bien, muchas gracias. Adiós.- saludó educadamente

- Nos vemos pronto.- Respondió y la joven desapareció tras la puerta.

Los caballeros legendarios permanecieron unos dias acompañando a los jóvenes y luego regresaron a sus aposentos solo Shun permaneció en la isla junto con Seiya, Shiryu se despidió de su hijo y le dijo que lo esperaría en su hogar y el resto afirmo que se volverían a ver en otra ocasión.

Después de varios días Koga se recupera de sus heridas en la isla, junto a sus amigos. Pero hay algo que lo inquieta...

-Otra vez esa sensación- dijo algo preocupado a mitad de la madrugada- ¿por que? - se preguntaba mientras daba vueltas en la cama de manera frenetica, finalmente vencido por el insomnio se dispuso a levantarse y caminar para despejar su mente.

camino sin rumbo un buen rato, pensativo y algo ansioso y llego sin darse cuenta a la costa se sentó allí a observar el horizonte nocturno y el mar, había vivido muchas cosas ese ultimo tiempo y ya era hora de asimilarlo todo.

Pensó en Saori que lo crió con su luz, en Aria que lo había rescatado de la oscuridad que emergía de el y había muerto para defender el mundo y en yuna... ella se había arriesgado muchas veces para evitar que la oscuridad lo consumiera, no le importaba salir lastimada y hasta pudo hacerlo despertar de la posesión de apsu, recordó entonces ese abrazo lleno de esperanza que lo lo hizo reaccionar, la desesperación de su voz, el temblor de su cuerpo y sus lágrimas. Lo recordó todo, como el luchaba encerrado en su propio cuerpo y la veía caer una y otra vez, escuchaba sus gritos de dolor y su nombre, ella lo llamaba una y otra vez pero el no podía hacer nada para salvarla, la vio caer una vez más y volvió a levantarse y a gritar el nombre de pegaso con más ímpetu que antes, estaba desesperada seiya luchaba junto a ella pero estaba agotado y ya no podía ayudarla. Su mente estaba aturdida por todo aquello y se sentía culpable por haber herido a sus amigos, por haber sido fácilmente vencido por su lado oscuro y haber roto su promesa de no rendirse ante la oscuridad. Una brisa se levanto despacio, era fresca.

-Tampoco puedes dormir ¿verdad?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Koga se sobresalto un poco y la miró.

-Yuna, ¿Que haces aqui a esta hora?- preguntó

- No puedo dormir- dijo desviando la mirada, ella ocultaba algo y hasta Koga con lo distraído que suele ser lo había notado.

- ¿Que te trajo hasta aqui?- volvió a interrogarla

- Me gusta respirar la frescura de la noche, me tranquiliza- Dijo sentándose a su lado con mucha dificultad.

- ¿ Como te sientes? supe lo de tus heridas- preguntó preocupado. Yuna lo miró y se llevó inconscientemente la mano a las costillas rotas.

- No es nada, son solo golpes.- dijo tranquila. La mirada de koga se ensombreció, el sabía que le había proporcionado esas heridas, se veían tan mal.

- Léeme las estrellas Yuna- dijo de repente, Yuna lo miró interrogante pero al ver la expresión de su rostro accedió. Miró el cielo y koga examinó cada facción de su rostro y de su cuerpo, volvió a sentir esa sensación extraña que lo había desvelado. -¿Por qué? se preguntaba y muchos más interrogantes volvieron a emerger en su mente.

- Hay algo que te preocupa- dijo al fin la joven Águila volviendo la vista hacia koga y sacándolo de su trance.

- ¿Eso te dicen las estrellas?- yuna negó con la cabeza y sonrió con un deje de preocupación.

-No koga, me lo dicen tus ojos, ¿Que es lo que te tiene así? - se atrevió a preguntar, su preocupación era evidente y koga volvio a sentirse un ser miserable por haberla preocupado.

- Lo siento Yuna, de verdad lo siento mucho, yo te provoque esas heridas- dijo con amargura, Yuna quedó inmóvil.

- No, koga tu no...-

- Lo recordé yuna, todo lo que hiciste para traerme de vuelta y yo hice tan poco por mi mismo que todos ustedes tuvieron que pagar las consecuencias.- Yuna lo tomó por la camisa algo enfadada.

- Escuchame bien Koga tu no me hiciste nada, fue apsu y no estoy arrepentida por todo lo que he hecho...-

- ¡Pudiste haber muerto!- le grito para callarla - y no sé que hubiera hecho de ser así, no puedo imaginarme un mundo donde no estés!- Yuna no daba crédito a lo que oía, lo observó detenidamente, se había ruborisado y continuó hablando- jamás te agradecí ni compensé tus gestos hacia mí, soy tan idiota. Recuerdo cuando fui vencido por eden y perdimos a Aria te dije cosas que no tenía derecho me comporte como un niño cuando solo trabas de ayudarme.-

- Tambien te dije cosas hirientes en ese entonces- dijo ya más tranquila, koga clavó su mirada en ella que estaba demasiado cerca.

- Eran parte de tu estrategia para sacarme del pozo en el que había caído, perdóname por todo lo que te hice pasar estaba tan frustrado y preocupado por mi que jamás pensé en lo que podías sentir.

- Tu también has hecho muchas cosas por mí, no tienes que preocuparte por eso- dijo acariciando su rostro. Koga tomó la mano que lo acariciaba y recordó algo más mientras se perdía en lo ojos de yuna.

Flash Back

- ¡Koga! - gritó la joven de Aguila y sin pensarlo saltó hacia él. El caballero dorado de sagitario yacía en el suelo sin fuerzas para detener aquella locura.

- Yuna no lo hagas es peligroso!- le grito el caballero desde donde estaba pero yuna no quiso escucharlo. Nada más le importaba en ese momento que Koga, no importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar para salvarlo, ella estaba dispuesta a dejar su vida a cambio de la suya.

-¡Koga, despierta por favor! ¡No te rindas!- le decía mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo, su voz se quebraba y las heridas de oscuridad la cubrían.

Hasta que todo al fin terminó, Apsu abandonó el cuerpo de koga gracias a que escuchó las súplicas de su amiga y empezó a luchar para sacarlo de su cuerpo.

Fin Flash Back

- Yuna... yo...- dijo sin apartar la mirada de ella.

- ¿Que pasa koga? -le dijo extrañada, pero koga no contestó, se había quedado ahí observándola y recordando una y otra vez aquel beso lleno de esperanza que le salvó la vida. Quería sentirlo de nuevo, quería volver a experimentar esa sensación que solo al lado de yuna podía sentir. Quería sentirla suya.

Sin pronunciar una palabra se acerco más sin que la joven diera un paso hacia atrás. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Nadie dijo nada. Koga se acerco hasta poder sentir su respiración y el rose de su piel, ella volvió a acariciarle el rostro y él la rodeó con sus brazos acortando el poco espacio que quedaba. Otra vez esa sensación de paz y deseo se removía en el.

Nada más existía para él en ese momento, solo ella y ahora que la tenía en sus brazos no quería dejarla ir nunca más.


End file.
